S comme Stockholm
by Akagamie
Summary: Célesta voulait défendre les Ramoloss du puits. Et perd face à Lance. Qui lui demande de rejoindre la Team Rocket. Ce qu'elle refuse, évidemment. Mais lui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. UA.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : Akagamie  
Disclaimers : Pokémon ne m'appartiens toujours pas  
Rating : T. Ou M. entre les deux je suppose, car malgré l'absence de lemon, ça n'est pas très joyeux tout sa.  
Blabla:comme d'habitude, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il pourrait rester. Ah oui, et j'utilise uniquement les noms français du jeu, ce sera plus simple pour vous, je pense^^.**

**Blabla 2:j'aime beaucoup le Cannonshipping. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi à vrai dire .Et j'ai pu voir une image qui disait que ce shipping n'était viable, car trop Célesta (je déteste son nom français –', mais on s'en fiche)serait trop OOC, ce que je peux comprendre:après tout, Lance, tue des Pokémons, il est cruel et tout le pataquès, tandis que Célesta n'est que douceur et amour. mais personne n'a jamais dit que c'était forcément un amour pur qui les unirait, non?C'est donc ma version de ce couple.**

**Blabla 3:c'est le dernier promis!C'est ma première fanfictionà chapitre donc du coup j'essais d'avoir des chapitres d'avance et tout, je vais essayer d'être régulière. Je pense que c'est parti pour un chapitre toute les une à deux semaines.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Les Ramoloss sans queue regardaient le combat avec un air de souffrance. L'odeur de sang et de boue aurait pu rendre Célesta nauséeuse, si elle n'était pas aussi concentrée. Son Germignon tomba au sol, évanoui, tandis que le Nosférapti ennemi reprenait des forces grâce à la vie volée au Pokémon plante. La chauve-souris s'approcha du Pokémon.

-Vas-y, Nosférapti, achève-le, ordonna Lance.**  
**-Non !

Le cri retentit en même temps qu'un éclair rouge sortait d'une pokéball pour envelopper le Pokémon feuille et le faire disparaître. La jeune fille à qui appartenait le Germignon tourna les talons et commença à courir vers la sortie du puits Ramoloss. Elle entendit dans son dos un « Saisissez-vous d'elle ». Un sbire Rocket se mit devant elle, elle l'esquiva en passant sous son bras et agrippa le barreau d'une échelle. La jeune fille grimpa rapidement et une fois en haut, regarda autour d'elle essoufflée, avant de courir vers l'échelle qui menait à la sortie.

-Nosférapti ! Vampirisme !

Célesta sentit la brûlure d'un dard dans son omoplate droite et presque aussitôt elle se retrouva sans énergie. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol boueux du puits. Effrayée, elle tenta de se relever, tandis qu'elle entendait les pas de deux sbires se rapprocher. Son corps était lourd et refusait de bouger. Avec horreur, elle vit les deux hommes la prendre chacun par un bras et la relever brusquement avant de la traîner vers les profondeurs du puits Ramoloss. Elle essaya vainement de se débattre avant d'abandonner, préférant économiser ses pauvres forces Une fois devant leur supérieur, les sbires s'immobilisèrent et la jeune femme releva la tête.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?**  
**-...

L'homme au cheveu bleu-vert s'approcha d'elle et coinça son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, menaçant.**  
**-Cé... Célesta, répondit-elle d'une faible voix pâteuse.

Elle secoua la tête pour se dégager. L'homme la considéra un instant. Elle soutint son regard du mieux qu'elle put. « N_e montre pas que tu as peur, surtout, ne le lui montre pas !_ » Se répétait-elle.

-T'as l'air de te débrouiller avec tes bestioles...

Il l'observa encore, semblant réfléchir. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité pour Célesta, il ordonna :

-Rejoins-nous.**  
**-Pardon?**  
**-Ça n'a pas l'air de faire longtemps que tu as ton pokémon, et tu faillit me forcer à utiliser Smogo... On dirait que tu as l'air de savoir comment t'en servir, alors rejoins la Team Rocket, tu pourrais devenir une des dresseuses les plus puissante parmi ce monde. Et puis, ça me changera de nos sbires inutiles.

Le sbire de gauche broncha légèrement.

-N... Non, je refuse ! Pourquoi avait-elle une voix si pathétique ?**  
**-Ce n'était pas une question, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Toi, détruis ses pokéballs, ordonna-t-il à un troisième sbire.

Un homme de forte carrure surgit de l'obscurité du puits et s'approcha d'elle. Elle tenta de se débattre encore une fois, l'effet de l'attaque s'étant un peu dissipé et réussi à se dégager un bras. Elle envoya son talon dans le tibia du sbire à sa gauche et entendit avec soulagement un grognement de douleur. Mais le second qui la maintenait toujours lui fit une clef qui lui tordit douloureusement le bras. Il abattit lourdement une main sur son épaule et commença à la lui broyer. Elle gémit de douleur. Le troisième sbire Rocket qui s'était approché lui prit sa première pokéball à sa ceinture, l'ouvrit, ignorant le Roucoul évanouis qui venait d'en sortir, avant de tirer sur les parties rouges et blanches jusqu'à ce que la jointure se brise. Il laissa tomber les deux moitiés séparées sur le sol.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le sbire la regarda un instant avant de se tourner pour interroger son supérieur du regard.

-C'est à moi que tu obéis ou à elle ? Demanda-t-il Lance. Continue.

Le sbire lui prit chacune de ses pokéballs et les brisa une par une. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter au visage devant ce spectacle et tenta de les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à l'homme au cheveu bleu-vert. Malgré ses efforts elles coulèrent sous la colère et le désespoir de la jeune fille. Les pokéballs qui venaient d'être détruite était pour elle le symbole de son amitié avec ses Pokémons, le début de son voyage et ce à quoi elle croyait. Les Pokémons gisaient sur le sol boueux de la grotte. Certains poussaient de petits gémissements plaintifs.

-Qu'allez-vous leur faire ? Demanda Célesta en écarquillant ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

Lance ne répondit pas, mais lui offrit un sourire mauvais.

-Emmenez-les!

Elle regarda, impuissante, les trois autres sbires s'approcher de ses Pokémons avant que le sbire qui la maintenait prisonnière ne l'achemine vers un camion. Elle tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper de la poigne du bras malgré les vagues de douleur de son épaule. Le sbire, perdant patience l'assomma et le jeta dans la remorque bâchée avant de se mettre au volant.

* * *

**Bon voilà, Célesta est dans la mouise.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec Lambda.**

**Bisous !**

**Akagamie.**


	2. Hypnosis

**Disclaimer: pokemon ne m'appartient toujours pas :/**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Célesta ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, tentant de refouler la douleur émanant de l'arrière de son crâne. Elle les rouvrit lentement sur une lézarde d'un plafond décrépit. Elle se releva doucement et s'assit sur sa planche, unique mobilier de la pièce où elle était. Elle porta vivement la main à sa ceinture. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, se rappelant ce qui était arrivé à ses pokéballs. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait de ses Pokémons ? Ils n'avaient pas pu les relâcher dans la nature, du fait qu'ils soient dressés, du moins espérait-elle. Mais ils étaient encore faibles...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua une porte dans le mur à sa droite. Elle s'essuya les yeux et se leva assez brusquement. La tête lui tourna. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le temps que son vertige passe avant de se diriger, hésitante, vers la porte. Elle s'approcha de la petite fenêtre grillagée :

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Célesta essaya encore.

-S'il vous plaît, ouvrez la porte! Quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît !

Sa voix grimpait en crescendo au fur et à mesure que l'inquiétude la gagnait. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre des pas, mais rien ne bougeait. Elle regagna sa planchette et se mit à réfléchir, la tête entre ses mains. Elle se trouvait dans un QG de la Team Rocket, c'était évident. Sans doute près d'Ecorcia, c'était la ville la plus proche du puits Ramoloss.

Ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, c'était pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené avec eux. Ils auraient pu la tuer sans problème ou pire, surtout que Lance était réputé être le membre le plus cruel de l'organisation, d'après ce qu'il disait et ce qu'elle avait pu en voir. En plus, elle avait été embarquée pour les rejoindre.

Ça aussi, c'était un point obscur pour elle. Elle n'était pas très forte, elle venait seulement de débuter son voyage à travers la région Elle c'était fait rétamer par leur commandant qui n'avait même pas sorti toute son équipe. De plus, elle répudiait à faire du mal à quiconque ou quoique se soit, sinon elle ne se serait pas précipitée à la rescousse des Ramoloss !

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Célesta s'approcha à nouveau de la y eut un déclic et un homme entra dans sa cellule. Il était bâti comme une armoire normande. Son visage impassible fixa la jeune fille. Célesta fut déçue sans trop savoir pourquoi... Elle espérait que ses amis seraient venus la chercher, mais la tenue noire du sbire avait balayé ses espoirs. Le R rouge sur son torse tranchait avec les vêtements sombres et semblait être un mauvais présage.

-Passe devant.

Obéissante, elle fit quelque pas devant l'homme, non sans frissonner.

-Stop.

Il lui attrapa les poignets en les joignant dans son dos et y passa des menottes sans douceur. Il passa devant elle et se mit en marche. Célesta le suivit, tremblante sur ses jambes. Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle demanda où ils allaient. L'homme ne lui répondit rien. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendant, même si c'était peu probable dans le silence du couloir.

-Excusez-moi ...  
-La ferme.

Le sbire ne semblait pas bavard, loin de là. Elle continua de la suivre en silence. Ils montèrent des escaliers, Célesta compta 3 étages. Il l'emmena ensuite dans un dédale de galerie et ouvrit une porte. Il la fit entrer avant lui.

-Elle est là.  
-C'est bon, tu disposer. Je t'appellerais quand j'en aurais fini. »

Le sbire sortit. Célesta regardait l'homme qui avait parlé. La trentaine, taille moyenne. Ce qui la marquait, c'était sa couleur de cheveux et de barbiche : violette. Elle lui trouvait un air fourbe avec son grain de beauté sous l'œil. Elle détailla rapidement la pièce ou elle était. Ça semblait être une salle d'opération, malgré le canapé sur lequel était assit l'homme. Il la héla :

« Tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Célesta...  
-Et sais-tu comment je me nomme ?  
-... Non, répondit-elle en évitant de le regarder

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la mâchoire, la forçant à lui faire face.

-Tu en es sûre ?  
-Ou...Oui.

Il la relâcha avec une moue dépitée. Prenant une pose théâtrale, il déclama :

-Eh bien sache que je suis le grand, l'unique, le magnifique Lambda ! Le plus éminent membre de la Team Rocket ! Rien ni personne ne peut me surpasser !

Son expression changea brusquement. Une goutte de sueur coula lentement de sa tempe à son menton tandis qu'il pâlissait avant de se reprendre. Célesta s'étonna de ce changement d'attitude. Elle remarqua une oreillette sur son lobe droit. Ils étaient écoutés ? Elle chercha des yeux une caméra, sans la trouver.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Lambda avait une pokéball dans son poing. Par réflexe, Célesta porta la main à sa ceinture. Touchant uniquement le cuir, elle pesta intérieurement. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière tandis que Lambda lui tendaitla ball. Il soupira :

-Prends-la.

Elle saisit la sphère rouge et blanc en frissonnant lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Lambda. Ce dernier retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Célesta regarda la pokéball et vit qu'elle contenait un Rattata. Célesta fixa Lambda d'un air interrogatif.

-Eh ben vas-y, sors-le ! Dit-il exaspérer.

Célesta obéit. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient écoutés la rendait nerveuse. Elle libéra le Pokémon. Elle s'accroupit et tendit la main vers lui. Le petit rat sentit la main tendue avant de la mordiller doucement. Célesta lui sourit. Elle nota qu'il était tout jeune, pas plus de quatre mois au vu de sa taille et de son poil assez court. Elle remarqua aussi des coupures plus ou moins profondes et que du sang séché collait à sa fourrure violette.

-Ce Pokémon est trop faible, indigne de moi.

Elle le regarda assez surprise, il ne semblait pas vraiment penser ses mots, malgré son sourire mauvais.

-Vous voulez que je le dresse ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.  
-Non, dit-il d'un ton qui tentait de rendre convainquant. Non, je veux qu'il meure.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais … Pourquoi ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, il est faible. On n'en a pas besoin. Tue-le !  
-Mais vous l'avez capturé, non ? En plus, il est tout jeune, c'est normal qu'il soit faible !  
-Tue-le, c'est tout, ne discute pas. Répéta Lambda en serrant les dents.  
-Non. Je refuse.

Célesta prit le Rattata dans ses bras et le serra contre elle dans un geste protecteur. Lambda se leva, menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Je refuse de tuer un Pokémon !  
-Et tu vas faire quoi ? T'échapper ? Avec cette bestiole chétive ? Ne me fais pas rire !

Il fit un pas vers elle, Célesta recula de même. Deux pas, le Rattata gémit. Trois pas, elle reculait toujours. Quatre pas, son dos toucha un mur. La porte était à deux mètres d'elle. Elle pourrait s'échapper, il lui suffirait d'être assez rapide, elle pourrait lui mettre un bon coup de pied et...

-N'y pense même pas.

Lambda c'était encore approchait et ses lèvres affichaient un sourire torve.

-Tu vas le tuer.  
-Non !  
-C'est mon dernier avertissement. Tue-le ou je ne répond plus de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.  
-Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer !  
-On parie ? Sourit-il.

En disant cela il sortit une autre pokéball. Un Kadabra en jaillit.  
-CHOC MENTAL !

L'attaque foudroya Célesta. Elle ne s'entendit pas pousser un cri. Elle serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur qui lui emprisonnait le crâne.

-Stop.

Célesta était en larmes et haletante, s'étonnant de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle jeta un regard à Lambda.

-Alors, tu le tues ou pas ?

Elle regarda le Rattata qui semblait la supplier avec ses grands yeux brillants.

-Non, répondit-elle moins assurée.  
-Ok. Rafale Psy.

Cette fois, la jeune fille se tordait sur le sol,tenant sa tête entre les mains en hurlant. Elle ne voyait rien malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, elle ne ressentait qu'une douleur atroce. Ses pensées décousues ne sortaient qu'en longs hurlements inarticulés.

-Stop.

Célesta était recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblante. Un filet de salive coulait de ses lèvres. Elle était livide. Sa respiration saccadée lui faisait mal, son cœur qui battait trop vite semblait sur le point d'exploser et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle sentit la truffe humide du Rattata contre sa joue. Elle sentit Lambda s'accroupir près d'elle, son souffle sur son oreille.

-Intéressant, non ? Comment la bestiole veut te venir en aide sachant qu'elle est trop faible. Tu ne veux toujours pas la tuer ?

Elle secoua faiblement la tête.

-Tch... Te tuer serait utile, mais l'autre ne veut peut...

La douleur la lancinait toujours, elle comprenait de moins en moins ce que disait Lambda.

-Bon on va pas y passer la journée. Tu es peut-être trop bête pour le savoir, mais le cerveau des Pokémons à un système nerveux différents du notre, ce qui fait que les attaques touchant directement le cerveau ne leur cause pas autant de dommage que sur les humains... Il est plus résistant. L'attaque Hypnose ne fait que les endormir, car leur système nerveux se « bloque » pour protéger le cerveau, gardant quand même les réflexes vitaux. Une hypnose surpuissante peux causer la mort, mais seul Mewtow le peut. Qu'en est-il des humains ? Notre système nerveux ne nous immunise pas, du coup, le cerveau est la merci des ondes cérébrales des Pokémons : la preuve. Kadabra, Hypnnose.

La douleur était toujours présente, mais beaucoup plus ciblées à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle avait l'impression qu'on perçait un trou dans son front avant que l'on ne cherche dans les hémisphères de son cerveau.

Douleur toujours.

Sa tête semblait maintenant prise dans un étau qui se resserrait. Elle tentait de résister à la pression, elle devait résister.

Douleur, encore.

Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, elle ne pouvait plus penser. Finalement, elle abandonna la lutte, sa volonté étant broyée, laissant son cerveau offert.

Célesta était toujours consciente, cependant. La réalité n'avait pas vraiment de prise sur elle, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve douloureux, dont la souffrance s'en allait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller. Elle voyait à travers ses yeux ses propres mains caresser le rat violet avant de se nouer autour de son cou Elles serrèrent. Le cri, puis les gémissements ainsi que les craquements des vertèbres semblaient étouffés. Le regard du Pokémon devint vitreux, signe que la vie l'avait quitté.

La bulle dans laquelle était son esprit éclata. La lumière de la salle la blessa et elle gémit sous les élancements de son crâne. Elle se força à respirer le plus profondément possible, faisant refluer la douleur. Elle regarda ses doigts tétanisés par l'effort, toujours serrés autour du Rattata. Elle se força à desserrer les phalanges qui semblaient lui désobéir, restant accrochée dans la fourrure violette. Après avoir lutter contre ses mains, le cadavre tomba au sol avec un bruit mou.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Luttant contre ses larmes, elle se tourna tremblante de colère vers Lambda qui la regardait avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Eh ben, tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, chaque pas étant un combat pour rester debout. Une fois suffisamment proche de lui, elle le gifla avec le peu de ses faibles forces. Lambda ne réagit pas, la regardant s'affaisser à ses pieds. L'esprit et le corps de Célesta n'avaient pas résister à l'attaque et s'étaient défendus comme ils pouvaient en payaient le prix. Elle était inconsciente

* * *

**Des avis ? Des conseils ? Des critiques ?**

**Bisous!**

**Akagamie**


	3. Hapiness machine

**Pokémon n'est pas à moi :/**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Lance était dans la salle de surveillances, éclairée uniquement par la lumière émanant des nombreux écrans. Il parlait dans un micro avec Lambda, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui montrait la salle blanche.

« ... Tu dois juste lui faire tuer un pokémon. Le rattata que tu as par exemple ou bien un autre...  
-Pourquoi un des miens ? T'aurais pas pu en capturer un toi-même spécialement pour ça ? Rechigna Lambda  
-Voyons, tu te plains toujours de sa faiblesse. Autant t'en débarrasser maintenant, je te rends service.  
-Mais c'est normal ! Il est tout jeune !  
-C'est toi qui l'as mal choisis dans ce cas.  
-Mais...  
-Et c'est aussi toi qui lui ai fait subir des explosions et des attaques toxiques avec tes smogos...  
-C'était pour l'entraîner, sur sa défense spéciale, tenta d'expliquer le violet.  
-Bien sûr, et c'est même pour cela que tu ne le soignes qu'a moitié voir pas du tout. Pour cette technique de dressage, je te rappelle qu'il faut que la bestiole soit dans une forme suffisante sinon elle ne marche pas et met en danger le sujet. Alors cesses d'essayer de me faire avaler des salades.

Lance regarda Lambda accuser le coup.

-En fait, continua Lance, ce n'est pas le fait que ta bestiole soit jeune ou en manque d'entraînement, c'est parce que c'est la tienne. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.  
-Je ferais ce « sacrifice » si j'y ai un intérêt. Je n'en ai aucun, elle n'a cas tuer un des tiens !  
-Elle meilleure combattante que toi, aucun des siens n'est faible, comparé aux tiens. Et les miens non plus avant que ne le propose si aimablement, je te proposerai bien un combat pour te le prouver, mais rechercher un nouveau lieutenant demande trop de paperasses.  
-Ne te moque pas de moi ! S'énerva Lambda.  
-Alors fait ce que je te dis, fait-là éliminer une de tes nombreuses faiblesses ! Ordonna Lance.  
-Tch, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette grognasse...  
-Je veux qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs.  
-Je comprend toujours pas, tu pourrais pas expliciter un peu plus ? Elle ne veut même pas nous rejoindre? Et tu crois qu'elle va venir comme ça ? Laisse-moi rire, tu deviens un peu...  
-La ferme, le coupa Lance. J'ai peur que ton cerveau atrophié ne comprenne rien.

Il vit que Lambda allait répliquer quelque chose, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Je te laisse faire maintenant, dit Lance avec une voix doucereuse.  
-Grumph.

Lance s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en regardant l'écran. Célesta venait d'arriver accompagnée d'un espèce de gorille. Il remarqua des cernes prononcés sous ses yeux bruns et qu'elle se tenait l'épaule. Lambda commença à se présenter. Lance l'écouta et lorsque le violet commença à parler de lui en des termes trop élogieux, Lance bondit sur le micro. Il déclara d'un voix froide :

-Le meilleur membre de l'organisation n'est certainement pas toi. Tu es une larve geignarde qui ne mérite pas sa place. Maître Giovanni t'as recueilli par charité. Tu es tellement faible que n'importe lequel de mes sous-fifres pourrait aisément te remplacer. Tu n'as strictement aucun droit de prononcer ces mots. Si jamais tu réitères cet affront envers la Team Rocket, je te promets que la pierre tombale à ton nom sera vite complétée.

Il se rassit et observa la réaction du violet avec un large sourire satisfait.

Ayant repris contenance, Lambda sortit une pokéball lentement qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Lance se concentra sur les réactions de la gamine. C'est maintenant que ça allait se jouer. Il ricana à la question naïve. « Vous voulez que je le dresse ? » Mais quelle idiote ! Lambda parlait d'une voix monotone jusqu'à ce que la gamine refuse de lui obéir. Lambda continua à parler ce qui étonna Lance. Cependant, il avait un talent de comédien, le lui reconnaissait. Il sortit même son Kadabra pour impressionner la gosse. Lui qui d'habitude n'avait que des smogos avait sorti son pokémon psy, qu'il avait capturé pour se protéger de ses pokémons poisons au cas ils viendrais à se retourner contre lui durant le dressage. Lance pensait que Lambda allait s'énerver, mais pas du tout, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lambda était un abruti, mais il pouvait se montrer sérieux parfois.

Lambda allait sans doute s'arrêter là, mais le cri de la gamine sous le choc mental démentit toutes ses suppositions. Lance se redressa tandis qu'à l'écran Célesta se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Lance baissa le son, les hurlements étaient trop strident. Au bout de quelques secondes le pokémon stoppa l'attaque. Lance entendit le violet lui redemander de tuer la bestiole. Bien sûr, elle refusa à nouveau. Il vit les lèvres de Lambda se retrousser et il ordonna une rafale psy. Lance tiqua. C'était fort pour un humain... Surtout pour une gamine. Le corps de la gosse, toujours au sol était pris de violent spasmes. Son hurlement était ininterrompu. Il voyait ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. Lambda était debout à côté d'elle et la regardait. Ça faisait plus de trente secondes et Lambda ne bougeait toujours pas. Son Kadabra se tourna vers lui, un peu inquiet.

Une minute était passée et Célesta devenait de plus, en plus pâle, son cri perdait en intensité ainsi qu'en puissance et ses spasmes était moins fréquent comme si son corps commençait à atteindre ses limites. Lambda ne faisait rien. Lance s'approcha du micro :

-Lambda, arrêtes. Immédiatement.

Lambda se tourna lentement vers la caméra, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

-Très bien, _Lance_.

Il ordonna au Kadabra de stopper son attaque. La gamine respirait difficilement, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Lambda s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille les effets de l'attaque hypnose. Lance haussa un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en savait autant sur cette attaque. Il se rappela qu'il avait bossé un temps sous les ordres de Giovanni sur les capacités pokémons et leurs effets sur les humains... Ce n'était pas pour rien que ses hommes et lui-même s'occupaient des interrogatoires et de la torture, en plus des missions d'infiltration.

Finalement, le pokémon lança son attaque et Lance put voir la gosse étrangler la bestiole violette. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand l'hypnose prit fin. Probablement lorsqu'elle gémit. Il la regarda tenter de gifler Lambda avec un sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, inconsciente.

-Lambda, ramène-la à sa cellule.  
-Pas à l'infirmerie ?  
-Ne sois pas stupide pour une fois, ça me changerait.  
-Tch.

Lance coupa la communication et sorti de la salle. Il traversa d'une traite le bâtiment du quartier général de la Team Rocket. Il trouva Lambda et d'un signe de tête, il ordonna de le suivre. Le violet rechigna, mais obéit. Il le fit entre dans son bureau avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Lambda.  
-Te prévenir. Célesta est à MOI...  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de m'en occuper ?  
-Ne m'interromps pas. Si jamais tu l'abîmerais comme aujourd'hui, je te promets que tu quitteras définitivement la Team Rocket.  
-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me renvoyer tout seul comme ça ! Il faudrait qu'Arianne et Amos soit d'accord ainsi qu'au moins la moitié des hommes sous mes ordres pour que je quitte la Team !  
-Je ne pensais pas à te virer, répliqua Lance d'une voix froide.

Lambda écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher un soupir. Il se rapprocha de Lance qui ne broncha pas. Il posa le bout de son index sur le torse du vert.

-Encore des menaces ? Tu ne sais faire que ça pour te faire obéir des autres ? La fille est à toi ? Ok, alors occupe-toi en toi-même. Ne viens pas te plaindre de mes méthodes si tu ne les aimes pas ! Explosa Lambda.

Lacne le regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Lambda baisse les siens.

-C'est bon ?

Lance lui attrapa le poignet.

-Tu as fini de te plaindre ?

Il lui tordit le bras dans le dos et abattit une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir droit en remontant le poignet vers les omoplates. Lambda gémit douloureusement.

-Je te menace, car tu es tellement stupide qu'il n'y a que ça qui marche. Tu es le seul qui chie dans ton froc lorsque je t'adresse la parole, ici. Et aussi, parce que je peux exécuter mes menaces, moi, les mettre en application.

Il remonta la main, elle était maintenant presque à la base de la nuque.

-Et quand je te dis de t'occuper de la fille, tu le fais. Point barre. Sans discuter.

Il finit de remonter le bras d'un mouvement sec et l'épaule se déboîta sous le hurlement de douleur de Lambda. Lance le repoussa vers l'avant. Lambda fit quelques pas pour rétablir son équilibre.

-Pars. Maintenant.  
-Espèce d'enf...  
-Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Lambda sortit vite du bureau.

Lance s'assit dans son bureau et regarda les différents papiers que contenaient ses dossiers en souriant. Il allait bien s'amuser à la dresser.

* * *

Célesta se réveilla nauséeuse. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner sur sa planchette pour vomir sa bile, n'ayant rien manger depuis ... Elle ne savait pas combien depuis combien temps, elle était dans le QG...

Les odeurs âcres de le ciel lui remontaient dans le nez. Elle se remit sur le dos en gémissant. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle n'avait aucune force. Elle essayait de réfléchir à la durée de son enfermement. Elle n'avait rien auquel se fier, si ce n'est son estomac. Elle n'était pas une grosse mangeuse et son estomac ne pourrait pas servir d'horloge. De toute façon avec ce qu'elle avait subi, Célesta n'avait aucune envie de manger. Elle continua donc à réfléchir sur sa situation.

Savoir le temps passé ici lui permettrais juste de savoir quand quelqu'un remarquerait sa disparition. La Team Rocket avait déjà lancé par le passé une vague de terreur où des gens disparaissaient. La presse avait dévoilé cette information quand une centaine de personnes avait disparu de Safrania et Cédalopole. Alors une jeune fille comme elle qui partait pour un voyage avec pour toute compagnie ses Pokémons ...

Autre point à soulever. Où étaient ses Pokémons ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait entendu leur commandant ... Crance... Non Lan... Lance ? Oui, Lance demander à ses sbires de les emmener, il devait donc être ici, mais où ? Elle avait compté trois étages lors de son ascension pour rencontrer Lambda et elle n'avait vu aucune fenêtre sur le chemin... Donc le QG devait donc être souterrain et elle-même selon la logique devait être au plus profond. Si elle tentait une évasion, elle devrait atteindre le haut et affronter tous les sbires. Dans son état, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Cependant, si elle suivait son raisonnement de la disposition des étages ou du moins ce qu'elle pouvait tenter d'en deviner, ses Pokémons devraient se trouver au même endroit qu'elle !

Célesta entendit des pas dans le couloir et se redressa trop vite, la tête lui tourna. Elle se mit quand même debout s'appuyant sur le mur. Elle réussit à s'approcher de la grille, malgré ses maux de tête et sa faiblesse. Sa porte cliqueta avant de s'ouvrir violemment. Ses réflexes mettant du temps à se déclencher à cause de la séance avec Lambda, elle ne put esquiver la porte. Elle se cogna contre un mur avant de tomber lamentablement. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette avec une casquette avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle vit qu'elle était à nouveau sur sa planchette. La flaque de vomi n'avait pas été nettoyée, mais une assiette creuse avec une espèce de soupe dégageant une odeur bizarre était posée sur le sol. Elle voyait flotter sur la surface brunâtre ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de pain. Au moins, on pensait à la nourrir, c'était déjà ça. Cependant, la mixture n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Mais ne sachant avant combien de temps on lui amènerait son prochain repas, elle l'avala quand même. Le goût n'était pas fameux mais bon. Elle remarqua qu'on ne lui avait pas donné de couvert, sans doute pour éviter les tentatives d'évasion...

Elle se sentit cependant plus fortes, ses vertiges ayant disparurent et son mal de crâne moins fort. Elle reprit un peu de courage. Elle se rappela la silhouette. Elle lui semblait la connaître, mais impossible de savoir à qui elle appartenait.

* * *

Lance retournait dans son bureau, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de vouloir recruter la gosse pour ses troupes. S'il elle était moins entachée par son amour pour les pokémons, elle pourrait devenir une des membres les plus puissantes de la Team Rocket. Il avait reconnu ses talents de dresseuse et le pokédex qu'ils avaient retrouvé sur elle était une preuve supplémentaire. Le professeur Orme ne le lui aurait certainement si elle était une personne médiocre, en dépit des apparences. Mais c'était pour s'amuser lui, qu'il l'avait fait prisonnière. Pour jouer avec elle.

D'ailleurs, quelle empotée ! Une des rares paroles sensées de l'autre abruti de Lambda avait été de lui dire qu'il devait s'en occuper soi-même, c'était vrai. Sinon, comment fait les toutous pour reconnaître leur vrai maître ? C'est donc lui qui s'occupait personnellement de la nourrir. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la voir s'affaler à cause d'un porte. Elle ne devait pas être si faible que ça, vu qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre debout malgré sa rencontre avec Lambda. Eh bien apparemment si. Elle c'était même évanoui devant lui et il avait dû la remettre sur sa planchette.

Il croisa Amos qui lui indiqua de le suivre. Intrigué, il le fit et les deux entrèrent dans le bureau. Amos l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? Attaqua Lance.  
-Pour parler de ton trafic de queue de Ramoloss. Il faudrait que tu sois plus discret.  
-Toute la ville d'Ecorcia est au courant que des gens bizarres coupent la queue des ramoloss pour les revendre. Les rumeurs commencent même à dire que c'est la Team Rocket, à cause de la mort accidentelle du vieux. Quoi d'autre ?  
-Je te rappelle que les autorités de Jotho et de Poképolite en général ne pas entendre parler de nous, cela compromettrait gravement notre grand retour ! Mais bon, c'est trop tard, je suppose. Comment marche ton trafic ?  
-J'ai reçu des commandes venant de Sinnoh. Mes contacts avec Hoenn traînent à trouver des clients. Kanto vu que c'était là-bas que se déroulait le plus gros du trafic avant. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. C'est Ariane qui est sur l'autre partie du financement pour le projet, non ? Elle fait quoi ?  
-Je suis sur le financement, avec toi, je te rappelle, expliqua Amos agacé. Elle, elle s'occupe des expériences des Magicarpes et du recrutement.  
-On ne devrait pas recruter comme ça...  
-Et tu voudrais qu'on recrute comment ?

-...

-Exactement. Sinon, le projet TR avance, on sera près dans je dirais à vue de nez ... Deux mois s'il n'y a pas complication.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
-Pour te préparer. Il faut que tes hommes soit les plus fort possible pour lancer l'assaut.  
-C'est vrai que les journalistes font des adversaires redoutables, ironisa Lance.  
-Mais les agents et l'aide qu'il pourrait recevoir, tu crois qu'il nous laisserons le champ libre ? Ce n'est pas les journalistes qui m'inquiètent, ce sont les gêneurs extérieurs, comme Blanche et pourquoi pas le Conseil 4. Je te rappelle que préparer l'émetteur met du temps, les simulations ont duré plus de deux heures et demie. Une heure et quarante-sept minutes pour la plus rapide. Soit largement le temps pour que des renforts arrivent.  
-Tch... C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
-Non... On m'a appris que tu avais fait une prisonnière.  
-Ouais. Et alors ?  
-Je sais que tu n'as pas volé ta réputation. Surtout après avoir t'avoir vu tué la mère de cet Osselait de mes propres yeux...  
-Elle nous gênait...  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller au taser pour rendre son agonie plus lente ! S'exclama Amos  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il pleuvait et que ça m'a donné l'idée. Tu voulais dire quoi à propos de la gosse ?  
-Ne l'amoche pas trop.  
-Ce n'est pas mon intention.  
-J'espère que ce n'est pire, pour elle. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.

-Si tu en fais trop, comme avec La précédente, je serais forcé d'intervenir.

Lance lui lança un sourire carnassier.

-Ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais non. L'autre ne m'amusait pas. D'ailleurs, comment es-tu au courant pour la gosse ?  
-Lambda m'a raconté...  
-Tch, quel cafteur. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, il n'y aura pas d'autre fois, même si elle a plutôt bien résistée.  
-... Sors maintenant.

Lance obéit.

* * *

**Des avis, des commentaires, des critiques? **

**Je prends de tout :)**

**Bisous!**


	4. New way out

**Pokémon n'est toujours pas à moi ...**

* * *

Seule dans ça cellule, Célesta commença à l'arpenter, longeant les murs, regardant au plafond, notant mentalement les légères fissures, les mesures qu'elle devinait par le nombre de ses foulées. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, étant donner qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de sortir, on ne lui donnait même pas de couvert pour manger ! De plus, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'on allait sortir pour se laver. Ses vêtements étaient sales, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle sentait la rose.

Brusquement, elle fut prise d'une envie de faire bruit, de sortir d'ici, une envie impérieuse. Il fallait qu'elle sorte ,ou elle deviendrait folle. Elle s'approcha de la porte, saisit à pleines mains le grillage et commença à le secouer en poussant un cri rageur. Avant même d'entendre des pas, elle se calma brusquement, réalisant que son espérance de vie en cet endroit dépendait de son comportement. Elle réfléchit à un moyen de se calmer.

Célesta se revit à Bourg Geon avec sa famille, jouant à chat avec son Azurill et Gold, toujours plein d'énergie... Voir même trop. Elle repensait aux jeux qu'ils aimaient. Les souvenirs lui donnèrent envie de sourire et de pleurer à la fois. Elle se remémora aussi qu'ils adoraient faire de la relaxation. Leurs parents avaient dû trouver ça un peu étrange, mais pour une fois qu'ils étaient calmes, ils n'allaient pas les enquiquiner.

Elle avait souvent fait de la relaxation avec Gold cela les calmait tous les deux et généralement, ils étaient plein d'énergie après leur séance. De plus, elle souvent l'esprit plus clair après.

Elle s'allongea au sol, ses mains sur son nombril et commença respirer en gonflant le ventre, les yeux clos.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se sentait reposée. Elle entendit des pas arriver et s'arrêter devant sa cellule. L'homme qui ouvrit était celui qui était venu la chercher la dernière fois pour l'emmener voir Lambda. Elle se leva, face à lui tandis qu'il lui ordonnait de le suivre. Célesta s'étonna quelque peu qu'il ne la menotte pas comme la première fois. Sans doute la pensait-il suffisamment faible pour pouvoir la retenir en cas de tentatives désespérées. Elle frissonna en se demandant où on l'amenait espérant que ce n'était pas chez lLambda pour tuer encore. Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle repensa au jeune Rattata. Elle se retint de pleurer, voulant paraître forte, même si l'armoire à glace devant elle s'en fichait royalement.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, elle se décida à tenter d'entamer une conversation avec l'homme. Après tout, elle qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ?

-Euh... Bonjour.

-...

-Je m'appelle Célesta, et vous ?  
-... Marc.  
-Marc ? C'est un...  
-Ta gueule.

Bon. Au moins, elle savait son prénom, c'était déjà ça. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle relança.

-Marc ? Où m'emmenez-vous ?  
-Tu verras une fois arrivée.  
-J'ai droit à un petit indice ? Essaya-t-elle quand même.  
-Nan. Maintenant, tu la fermes.  
-Ok, ok...

Cette fois-ci, elle compta cinq étages. Elle ne retournait donc pas dans la salle d'opération, elle ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs salles où elle entendait des cris de Pokémon, ainsi que des explosions, des crépitations et des voix humaines. On dirait qu'ils étaient dans un complexe d'entraînement. Marc sortit une carte de sa poche et la passa dans une fente d'un appareil sur la porte. Un voyant vert s'alluma et un bruit indiqua que la porte se déverrouillait.

-Entre.

Elle franchit le pas et examina la salle. Elle était assez petite mais encombrée : des poids, deux tapis roulants, des barres de tractions, des mannequins de diverse taille, etc. Et au milieu se trouvait une pokéball. La porte se referma derrière elle avec un clic, indiquant qu'elle était à nouveau verrouillée. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle s'approcha de la pokéball et l'ouvrit. Un Roucool sortit en piaillant. Il parcourut la salle de long en large en battant des ailes frénétiquement. Célesta lui courut après en essayant de l'attraper. Elle réussit finalement, en attrapant une des plumes de sa queue en la tirant vers elle. Il poussa un cri de protestation, mais il était solidement emprisonné dans les bras de la jeune fille qui lui caressait la tête en murmurant des airs qu'elle chantait, petite. Elle savait que la musique calmait un peu les Pokémons et permettait de les rassurer.

Une fois le Pokémon calmé, elle posa l'oiseau sur le sol et le regarda dans les yeux. À ce moment-là, elle entendit un grésillement de micro et une voix masculine :

-Bien. Vous êtes Mlle Célesta, c'est bien ça ?  
-Euh... Oui.  
-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non.  
-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Bien. Donc, mon supérieur avait d'abord à vous laisser dans une salle vide avec un pokémon jusqu'à ce que vous le mangiez mais ...  
-Vous êtes sérieux ?! S'écria Célesta, choquée.  
-Toujours Mlle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mon travail. Voyez-vous je m'intéresse grandement au comportement humain envers le pokémon et au comportement pokémon envers les humains. Tous les humains sont différents, tous les pokémons sont différents, ainsi que de leur conséquence dans le combat. Par conséquent, le nombre de combinaisons est infinie ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?  
-Si vous le dîtes... Concéda la jeune fille toujours choquée.  
-Je suis sûr que vous auriez préféré être mangée par le pokémon que de le manger lui. Au vu de ...  
-Je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de question.

Le scientifique marqua un léger temps d'arrêt.

-Vous devriez, c'est très intéressant ! On voit au premier coup d'œil que vous aimez les pokémons ! J'aimerais grandement vous observer plus longtemps, pouvoir vous étudier au contact de votre équipe ! D'ailleurs je ne pensais que le chant pouvait calmer des pokémons inconnus... S'enthousiasma le scientifique.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle, pas très rassurée par le discours de l'homme.  
-Ce que... Ah, oui. Pardon, je m'enjaille tout seul. Donc, comme je le disais, mon supérieur voulait vous tester sur vos capacités et votre force psychique. Mais il s'est plutôt décidé à expérimenter votre talent de dresseuse, si du moins, vous en avez. J'ai eu la joie d'être nommé pour vous étudier votre cas. J'ai par conséquent mis cette salle à votre disposition. Vous allez y rester trois jours avec ce Roucool et l'entraîner. J'ai conscience que le délai est court, mais les résultats nous donnerons une estimation de votre potentiel. Avez-vous tout compris ?

Célesta acquiesça.

-Je crois...Juste une question, est-ce que je vais garder ce Pokémon avec moi ?  
-Je ne peux vous le promettre. Cela ne dépend de moi, mais de vos résultats et de mon supérieur.  
-D'accord. Je dois l'entraîner comment ?  
-Comme vous le sentez. Sachez que la fin de votre entraînement se conclura avec un combat. Le candidat n'est pas encore décidé, mais il vaudrait mieux vous préparer au pire.

-...

-Maintenant, faite comme si je n'étais pas là ! Vos repas vous seront apportés trois fois par jour à intervalles de quatre heures, pour vous et le roucool. Vous déciderez de vos heures de sommeil, et vous ne serez dérangé aucunement entre vingt-et-une heures et cinq heures. Ah oui, vous pouvez aussi vous laver dans une cabine.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond. Le fait de pouvoir se laver, rassura un peu Célesta sur son sort.

-Bon courage ! S'exclama le scientifique.  
-Merci... Marmonna Célesta.

La conversation se clôtura avec un grésillement. La jeune fille regarda le Roucool qui piaffait à ses pieds et commencer à picorer ses chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... Voyons... Je sais que tu es plutôt rapide... Mais je ne sais pas ton niveau... Je sais ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers les mannequins. Attaque Charge sur le pantin, à droite !

Le Roucool chargea, mais sur celui du milieu. Le mannequin fut secoué.

-C'est vrai que tu ne m'appartiens pas... Se désola Célesta. Mais c'était une belle attaque. Essaye Jet de sable, s'il te plaît.

Ne trouvant pas de sable, il lança sa patte en l'air et secoua ses ailes, mimant l'attaque.

La brune fronça les sourcils et appela le scientifique.

-Monsieur ?  
-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il jeune demoiselle ?  
-Est-ce que ce serait possible de mettre un peu de sable ou de la poussière ici ?  
-Malheureusement non. Vous n'avez que le matériel mis à votre disposition.  
-D'accord. Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Elle regarda à nouveau le Pokémon minoiseau.

-Essaye Tornade, maintenant.

Le Roucool la regarda en penchant là tête sur le côté.

-Ok... D'après mes estimations, tu devrais être niveau 7... Non, 8, on dirait que tes plumes sont plus effilées, donc tu devrais apprendre tornade dans pas longtemps … Réfléchit tout haut Célesta. Puisque qu'il faut se préparer à tout, on va encore travailler ta vitesse, comme ça tu seras plus difficilement touchable.

Elle se dirigea vers les tapis roulant. Elle mit en marche le premier pour elle et installa une soufflerie sur le second.

-Voilà, comme ça tu pourra t'entraîner en volant et en courant !

Le Pokémon la regarda avant de s'approcher prudemment de la machine. Célesta se mit sur la sienne et commença à courir. Elle savait que c'était un des meilleurs moyens pour gagner une certaine coordination avec le Pokémon. Le Roucool s'envola contre le vent de la soufflerie. Elle l'encourageait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés.

-Bon c'est pas encore sa au niveau endurance... On fait une pause ! On travaillera tes attaques après.

Elle s'assit contre mur. Elle appela le Roucool, pour le câliner. Il se débattit au début, mais se laissa finalement faire.

-Même si je ne sais pas si je vais te garder, je vais quand même te donner un surnom. Mmh... Que dirais-tu de Jordy ?

L'oiseau poussa un cri et acquiesça.

-Parfait ! Bon, la pause est finit, on reprend !

Les trois jours passèrent. À la surprise de Célesta, les repas qu'il lui était fourni étaient nutritifs et elle profita allègrement de la douche. Ses vêtements restaient toujours sales cependant. Mais elle tout de même inquiète : elle venait de passer trois jours sous observation, sans doute non interrompue et cela la glaçait. Il y avait aussi le match.

Ce fut Marc qui vint la chercher. Elle entendit un « Bon courage » sortir d'un microphone et elle répondit avec un hochement de tête. Elle fit entrer Jordy dans sa ball. Marc tint à lui mettre les menottes cette fois-ci et elle se laissa faire.

Ils descendaient. Célesta ne tenta pas de faire la conversation, préférant se concentrer sur le duel, pour échafauder des stratégies de dernière minute. Parce que oui. Elle allait montrer sa force. En s'entraînant avec Jordy, elle avait repris un peu d'espoir. Et surtout, il fallait rester en vie.

Puisque s'échapper semblait au-dessus de ses moyens, autant endormir leur méfiance avant de tenter quelque chose. Ses cogitations ne menaient nul part, mais elle devait se tenir à quelque chose, même irréalisable...

L'homme qui l'escortait s'arrêta devant elle et perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il ouvrit la porte en face de lui. Célesta put ressentir un souffle froid venant de la pièce. Il entra et la jeune fille suivit. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux de surprise : ils étaient dans une grotte aménagée ! Éclairées naturellement par des champignons phosphorescents, ses dimensions étaient impressionnantes, au moins quatre ou cinq mètres de haut. Elle avait du mal à distinguer le fond de la grotte. Il y avait des stalagmites un peu partout exceptées sur les parcelles d'entraînement qui avait été dégagé et des stalactites coulait du plafond. L'air était frais mais sec. On pouvait voir de-ci delà des terrains pour des matches où s'entraînaient quelques sbires.

Marc lui fit signe de le suivre et elle obéit. Il l'emmena dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Le terrain où elle allait faire son match n'était pas aussi dégagé que les autres, comme s'il n'avait pas été nettoyé. Célesta remarqua des éclats de roche ainsi qu'une bonne couche de silice. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de déterminer qui allait être son adversaire. Les autres sbires stoppèrent leur combat pour se rapprocher, intrigué par cette jeune fille qui ne portait pas les couleurs de la Team Rocket.

Elle sentit la tension monter en elle, encore plus lorsque un des commandants de l'organisation se mit en face d'elle.

Avec effroi, Célesta compris que c'était Lance qu'elle allait affronter.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, je prends tout les avis, critiques, commentaires que vous voudriez me laisser ^^**

**Prochain chapitre, il y aura du combat !**


	5. La distancia para un duelo (Bleach OST)

**Vous savez quoi? Je suis de retour (non, pas pour vous jouer de mauvais tours) C'est les vacances, je suis de bonne humeur et j'ai ce chapitre de prêt depuis pas mal de temps (il avait juste de besoin d'une bonne relecture) alors, je publie!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Devinez quoi****! La franchise m'appartiens désormais, j'ai eu les droits! Faites pétez la bouteille de champagne! ... Nan sérieusement qui croirait ça? Pokémon ne m'appartiendra jamais, snif :'(**

**Blabla de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet affreux retard (j'avais prévue publier le chapitre fin août, la veille de la rentrée) et puis ben... Panne d'inspi, les chapitres d'avances que j'ai en réserve ne me plaisent pas, je les réécrit etc. Mais bon, avec plusieurs examens à la fin de l'année, je préfère me concentrer sur mes études donc ne vous attendez pas à un rythme hyper régulier ! Le seul truc que je peux assurer, c'est que j'ai les grandes lignes du plan la tête !**

**Donc, par ce début de vacances, je vous invite à lire ce chapitre !**  
**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Avec effroi, Célesta compris que c'était Lance qu'elle allait affronter.

Lance l'observa avec un sourire nonchalant, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de sa victoire. Écrasante victoire. Le commandant Rocket la voyait déjà à genoux, pleurant sur sa stupide bestiole de prêt, humiliée. Il avait envie de rire à cette vision. Il attendit que les sbires se soient suffisamment rapprochés pour assister à la défaite de la gosse. Avec lenteur il saisit la pokéball de son Nosférapti et la lança sur le terrain, libérant la chauve-souris violette. Lance la regarda envoyer son Roucool sur le terrain.

-COMMENCEZ ! Ordonna un sbire servant d'arbitre à l'occasion.  
-Nosférapti ! ULTRASON !

La chauve-souris ouvrit la bouche et commença à émettre un son perçant.

-Tornade ! Lança Célesta.

La mini-tempête se forma, mais trop tard, les ondes sonores ayant déjà atteint le pokémon oiseau.

-Morsure ! Son aile !  
-Jordy !

Le Nosférapti allait refermer ses mâchoires sur l'aile de l'oiseau, qui d'un brusque mouvement, chuta sur le coté. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il commença à donner des coups d'aile dans le vide.

-Tch. Pied confus, hein ? Commenta Lance. Cru-aile à répétition !

Les ailes de la chauve-souris scintillèrent avant de frapper à de multiples reprises le Roucool tentait d'esquiver. Il se prit malgré tout quelque coup d'aile, qui eurent pour effet de le sortir un peu de sa confusion.

-Morsure !  
-VIVE ATTAQUE !

Cette fois-ci, le Roucool prit de vitesse le Nosférapti et lui boula dans le ventre.

-Encore une fois.

Le Nosphérapti recula.

-Vampirisme !

Nosférapti cracha des dards dont certain s'enfonça dans le plumage de l'oiseau. Quelques éraflures s'effacèrent du corps de la chauve-souris tandis que la respiration de Jordy s'alourdit un peu.

-Jordy, vive-attaque !  
-Tu ne sais donc faire que ça ?! La provoqua Lance

Célesta ne répondit pas, trop concentrée. Le Roucool fonça à nouveau sur la chauve-souris. Lance ricana.

-Contre.  
-Jordy arrête-toi, VITE ! Ordonna-t-elle, sachant que s'il se prenait l'attaque lancée à toute vitesse, les dégâts occasionnés pourraient être doublés voir triplés.

Le Roucool s'arrêta à faible distance de son adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé.

-ESPECE D'IDIOTE ! Depuis quand un nosférapti peut apprendre ce genre d'attaque ?! Morsure !

Le Nosférapti mordit dans l'aile. Roucool se débattit et la chauve-souris ne put contenir les ruades. Le Roucool était très affaibli.  
Il faut que je trouve quelque chose ! Vite !  
Elle regarda le terrain accidenté par les cru-ailes. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Jet de sable puissance max puis tornade !

L'oiseau battit des ailes violemment, suffisamment pour envoyer un nuage de poussière mêlé à de petits cailloux sur le Nospférapti, avant de créer une grosse tornade. Le vent tourbillonnant emporta cette fois-ci de plus grosses pierres, en détacha même certaine des stalactites ainsi que le Nosférapti de Lance.

-Plus fort !

Le Roucool accéléra le battement de ses ailes, si bien qu'on entendît les pierres s'entrechoquer et les plaintes du Nosférapti.

-Cru-aile !

Rien ne se passa. La tornade s'essouffla, laissant retomber les pierres et le Pokémon chauve souris. KO au sol.

Jordy poussa un cri de victoire allait sauter dans les bras de Célesta sous les applaudissements timides des sbires qui avait assisté au combat lorsque Lance lança sa deuxième pokéball, laissant surgir dans un éclair rouge un Somgo énorme.

Célesta ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Un coup d'œil à Jordy lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne gagneraient pas face au Pokémon gaz mortel. Elle ne voulait pas faire infliger de nouvelles blessures à Jordy qui tentait vainement d'intimider la bombe de gaz en agitant ses ailes.

Lance en face d'elle était fou de rage. Certes, sa créature était minable, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre contre une gamine avec une bestiole encore pire que la sienne. Il allait la punir d'avoir battu son pokémon.

-Gaz Toxik. Puissance max, ordonna-t-il. Sa voix était dénuée de tout timbre.

Le Smogo rit grassement, gonfla les joues avant de libérer un smog épais. Le nuage violet sombre se dirigea lentement vers le Roucool.

-Ah ! Tornade ! Vite !

Grâce au souffle déployé par ses ailes, Roucool fit apparaître une tornade. Cependant, elle tournoyait mollement, son créateur étant exténué.

Le gaz toxique se rapprochait et se mêla à l'attaque vol, propageant encore plus le poison volant. Dans la salle. Célesta plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez, espérant ainsi filtrer un peu l'air tandis que Lance se mettait un masque à gaz. Les spectateurs sortirent eux aussi des filtres temporaires stockés dans une caisse. Un atterrit aux pieds de l'adolescente, qu'elle se dépêcha à mettre. Elle avala malgré tout une goulée de poison et toussa violemment.

Célesta essaya de repérer Jordy dans le brouillard empoisonné et réussit à distinguer sa silhouette titubante. Elle perçut un bruit sourd et peu à peu, la grotte s'éclaircit. Elle poussa un cri strident en ce précipitant au côté de Jordy. Il était gravement empoisonné. Il perdait de son plumage et poussait de faibles gémissements.

-Un antidote ! Vite !

Elle regardait Lance et les sbires tours à tours. Aucun ne bougeait. Lance la regardait, cachant mal son sourire. Les sbires avaient des mines sombres et évitaient de la regarder directement.

-Il va mourir ! Je vous en prie, donnez-moi un antidote ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Célesta était au bord de la crise de nerf, et n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler sur son visage. Non, elle n'osait le croire. Jordy n'allait quand même pas mourir dans ses bras sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt, non ce n'était pas possible. Même pour la Team Rocket, c'était trop cruel. Elle le voyait sur les visages et les dents serrées des personnes l'entourant. La soufflerie s'éteignit. Le silence devint aussitôt pesant. Célesta qui pâlissait de plus en plus réitéra ses supplications.

-S'il vous plaît, juste un antidote, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais soignez-le, je vous en supplie, par pitié !

Jordy ne bougeait quasiment plus, il était secoué par des spasmes de moins en moins fréquents qui le faisaient souffrir. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme vêtue d'une combinaison blanche, ornée du R rouge sur sa poitrine, traversa la foule de sbires, armée d'une seringue. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Célesta qui la regardait les yeux brillants d'espoir. Elle piqua dans une veine près du cœur qui était visible sous le plumage clairsemé de l'oiseau. Elle poussa le piston.

Un dernier soubresaut. Regard vitreux, regard mort.

-J'aimerais dire qu'il est mort sans douleur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a bien combattu.

Après cette déclaration, la femme disparut dans la foule, laissant Célesta sanglotant, serrant le corps de Jordy, son partenaire de trois jours.

Lance qui n'avait pas bougé durant toute la durée de la scène, s'anima.

-Emmener la gosse à l'infirmerie.

Deux sbires prirent délicatement Célesta qui refusait de lâcher le corps du Pokémon et la relevèrent. Elle ne se débattit pas, mais elle eut un haut-le-cœur et rendit son petit-déjeuner (certes frugal) sur le sol rocheux de la grotte.

Vidée, l'adolescente se laissa faire avec autant de résistance qu'un poupée de chiffon. Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de sortir.

Lance se tourna vers la femme, l'observa de la tête au pied avant de s'en aller, lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Une fois le commandant sortit de la grotte, la tension chuta sans que personne ne remarqua quand elle avait monté. Il y eut un soupir collectif de soulagement. Plusieurs personnes sortirent de la salle en discutant, laissant ceux et celles qui voulaient s'entraîner. La Rocket qui avait euthanasié le Roucool sortit, elle aussi. Un sbire en tenue noir s'approcha d'elle :

-Suzanne ! Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le défier comme ça, publiquement ?!  
-Désolé, Jonas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser agoniser un Pokémon comme sa.  
-Malgré le fait de faire partie de la Team Rocket ?  
-Je suis avant tout médecin. De formation, ok mais médecin tout de même.

Le dénommé Jonas la regarda avec suspicion.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ?

Suzanne regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant les alentours.

-Non. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle lui ressemble ?  
-Physiquement pas tellement, mais c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble... Sa candeur et son innocence, sans doute.  
-Je pense la même chose aussi.

Suzanne laissa ses cheveux noirs cacher son visage à l'entente du nom.

-Attends, tu veux dire que... Mais tu ne la connais même pas, cette gamine !  
-Et alors ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.  
-M... Tu risques gros en t'opposant comme ça, face à Lance. Heureusement que tu es dans l'équipe d'Amos...  
-Je sais. Mais je refuse qu'il y est une autre Johanna !

Jonas hocha la tête.

-Personne ici ne veut d'une autre Johanna.  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûre... Surtout que cette gamine ne fait pas partie de la Team. J'ai vraiment peur pour elle, se pourrais être pire.  
-Tu es trop pessimiste, Suzanne.  
-Non, réaliste.  
-Bah en attendant, elle est sévèrement empoisonnée.

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

-C'est mon service qui s'en occupe ! Désolée, je dois te laisser!  
-Pas de problème ! Bon courage.

Elle hocha la tête et se précipita dans le dédale de couloirs pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Il ne devait pas y avoir que la gamine...

* * *

**Bon eh bien, c'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, j'en conviens. Normalement, le prochain devrait être plus long.**

**Bisous !**


End file.
